


Stuck On You

by Mnemmy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemmy/pseuds/Mnemmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Jennifer plays hooky from school with Derek when he asks during 3x09.</p>
<p>Features fluff, smut, knotting, and people who can't knock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mwildsides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwildsides/gifts), [lowlifetheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/gifts).



> Based on a [prompt](http://mnemmy.tumblr.com/post/60296293772/ship-meme-dennifer) I did for a shipping meme.
> 
> Title comes from the [Elvis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VYsPqoDPjCI) song.

 

Jennifer had been worried about Derek, very worried. She hadn't seen him since the night those.... horrible people used him as a weapon. So when she saw him as the school day was ending she couldn't help but run to him, throw her arms around him and breathe a little easier because he was _safe_. Then, of course, she'd immediately put her foot in her mouth.

When he'd asked her to go back to his place with him she was torn, started to refuse.

“I shouldn't, there's a recital tonight that...” She trailed off, watching as he tries to hide his disappointment. She thinks about the last time she'd seen him, how broken he'd been, and decides then what her priority will be.

“You know what, I'm 27 years old and I've never cut school. I think you should help me change that.” She says, watching his eyes light up a bit, his soft smile returning.

Jennifer lets him lead her away to his car while she texts the school secretary and claims food poisoning. They go to the loft and make a beeline for... the shower?

“You smell like high school.” Derek says, wrinkling his nose. “Unavoidable considering where you work, but not the greatest scent.”

“Scent? So along with claws and fangs and disappearing eyebrows you have a good sense of smell?” Jennifer asks quietly, starting the shower before getting undressed.

“Yeah, enhanced smell, sight, hearing, strength, healing and some ability to shape shift.” Derek says, tugging off the last of his clothes.

“Is there a name for what lets you do all of that?” Jennifer asks stepping in to the shower with him. She watches as he smiles slightly and looks at her, a grateful expression on his face.

“Werewolves.” He says, gathering Jennifer close. “We're werewolves and we're not normally so violent. Things in Beacon Hills have just been... a mess for a long time.”

They relax under the spray for a bit before they start lathering each other up. Cuddled close to him, Jennifer rests her head on his shoulder and presses soft kisses to this skin. She can feel his smile grow where he's been kissing and lightly nipping her neck. An idea pops in to her head and she can't quite stop herself before she blurts it out.

“Um, do boy werewolves have... extra special boy parts?” She asks rather awkwardly. Derek freezes before pulling back to look her in the eye.

“If you're referring to knotting, then yes.” He says. When she nods he asks “How do you know about knotting?”

“Um, well. See.” She takes a deep breath and sighs. “I had this phase, where I was really in to fan fiction for those awful Twilight books. And a lot of those things are pretty much porn, so-” She cuts off when she notices him shaking. She has a moment to be worried until he throws his head back and laughs. He's barely able to stand and has to lean against the shower wall while he tries to get himself under control.

“Oh my god,” He says when he can speak again “out of all the possible effects I thought those books might have on my life I did NOT expect sparing me an awkward explanation to be one of them!”

They spend the rest of their time in the shower chuckling and discussing knotting. Jennifer learns that it's not as severe as what she's read, it only lasts twenty or thirty minutes and there aren't ridiculous amounts of come involved, only two to three tablespoons of it. The orgasm involved for Derek would pretty much knock him out for five or ten minutes. When she's learned enough she asks if Derek feels comfortable trying it with her. She watches his eyes darken with lust before he kisses her.

They make their way to Derek's bed, barely bothering to towel themselves off, as soon as Jennifer's back hits the sheets Derek is on her. Kissing and nipping every bit of skin he can as he works his way down her body. When he gets to her pussy he skates his scruffy chin down over it, making Jennifer buck her hips, before he brings the tip of his nose from her entrance to her clit, following the path quickly with a much firmer use of his tongue. Jennifer hooks her legs over his shoulders, rests her feet on his back and lets him work. She remembers how thorough he likes to be, how much he seems to get off on how good he makes her feel.

He only enters her when she's panting and wet and her pussy is swollen with need. He thrusts in gently, deeply and starts a slow rhythm of rolling his hips, kissing her sweetly every time he slides home. Only when Jennifer's getting close does he change his pace, speeding up to get her to come, clenching tightly around him. He asks once if she's sure and when he has her consent he grinds in deep, rutting slightly as she feels his swell inside her. Derek gathers her as close as he can, small moans escaping as he shakes slightly, and turns them so they rest on their sides. She watches as Derek goes through a prolonged orgasm, gently brushes his hair from his face when he shivers. She tries squeezing around the knot inside her and finds it makes both their eyes roll in their heads. She cups Derek's face and smiles when he leans in to the touch before turning to nuzzle and kiss at her palm.

When it's done and he's slipped out of her he's tired and almost as weak as a kitten. She takes care of the condom for him and makes sure he has something to eat and drink before they curl together and sleep. When they wake a few hours later it's dark outside. They start round two after demolishing the last of the Thai food in Derek's fridge, both eager to make the other feel good again.

Jennifer is riding Derek, squeezing down on his knot as she circles her hips and peppering his face with soft kisses. He's at the tail end of his orgasm when the loft door slides open and two of her students come barreling in.

“Derek? Derek, your girlfriend's the darach! She's- AUGH!” Scott McCall says, stumbling through the loft and catching sight of them.

Derek struggles to snap out of his post orgasm haze while Jennifer grabs the extra pillow on his bed and covers her chest.

“Get off of him, and tell me where the hell my dad is.” The Stilinski kid says.

“I... don't know where your dad is. Why would I have any idea where the parent of one of my students is?” Jennifer says, perplexed and trying to find a way to cover more of herself. Derek grabs the sheets covering his knees and wraps them around her before sitting up and helping her settle a little more comfortably in his lap.

“Look, can you just... you know, get dressed and we'll tell you what happened at the school recital?” Scott asks.

“We can't,” Derek grits out, rapidly losing patience. “we're tied right now, Scott.”

“Look, I don't care what kind of creepy bondage you two are into but she took my Dad and I want him back!” Stiles interrupts.

“Wait, tied?” Scott asks “As in....”

“As in that horrifically painful conversation you and I once had about what to expect when you have sex with someone you lo- care about.” Derek said, glaring at the boys while his ears turn pink.

“Oh. _Ohhhhhhhh._ Congratulations?” Scott says, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Stiles looks at his friend like he's waiting for an explanation. Jennifer shuffles slightly on Derek's lap and starts planning extra homework for them both. If they have time to run around falsely accusing her of kidnapping parents then clearly they aren't busy enough.

“Look, whatever you think Jennifer's done, she can't have, she's been here all afternoon and evening.” Derek says. Stiles gives up glaring at Scott and just turns his back on the scene muttering about 'kinky werewolf bondage alibis'.

“But there was someone who looked just like Jennifer,” Scott says. “She kidnapped Stiles' dad, tried to kill Lydia, and was able to toss me across the room without touching me.”

Derek sighs and rests his head on Jennifer's shoulder. He seems to be trying to think and begins absently tapping his fingers where they rest on Jennifer's hips. Jennifer gathers the blankets closer and looks over her shoulder at Scott, who is frowning like he's in the middle of a test.

“Okay,” Derek says “so a darach is a druid who went down the wrong path, right? And legend tells us that the first werewolves went to the druids to learn to be human again because the druids could shapeshift. So, what if the darach shifted into a Jennifer shape to lead you two off the trail?” Scott adopted an expression of dawning comprehension “Okay, so you have your answer, now get the fuck out of my loft and learn to knock for god's sake!”

Scott and Stiles both tense up at Derek's words before bolting for the loft door shouting a quick “Thanks, bye!” as they close the door behind them. Derek flops back on the bed heaving a sigh, looking a lot tenser than he had. As Jennifer curls up next to him she hears him muttering about buying the biggest lock he can find to keep everyone out.

By the end of the week her students are back in school, though the evil twins seemed to be gone, and according to Derek the guidance councilor Ms. Morrell had been behind the sacrifices. Scott apologized profusely for interrupting the other night while Stiles refused to make eye contact with her. She caught snippets of a conversation between them involving the words 'knot', 'you're shitting me' and 'but _why'_ and gave them extra homework.

When a very tired looking Derek mentioned he was thinking of leaving Beacon Hills with his sister since the town didn't need two alphas and there were a lot of bad memories here for them, Jennifer mentioned a position she'd been offered. Teaching English as a second language in Germany was something she'd wanted to do for a while, and as she, Derek and Cora boarded the plane that would take them to Dusseldorf she couldn't help but hope this would be far enough for them to escape Beacon Hills' drama.

“I heard all about how Scott and Stiles found you and my brother,” Cora whispered, two hours into the flight “And I just want to say that if you decide to try for the Mile High Club, warn me so I can put in ear phones. There are things I don't need to know.”

“Don't worry, I will.” Jennifer says, glancing at Derek as he hides his reddening face in his book. “And I'll make sure to lock the damned door!” 

 


End file.
